Adicto al peligro
by MirageGrellicious
Summary: -Ya habia venido.../-No lo creo...Jamas hubiera pasado por alto a alguien tan lindo...- RusiaxCanada. YAOI. Talvez lemon en el futuro. Pasen y lean! TERMINADO.
1. Prologo

**Yo: Konnichiwa!**

**Yuki: Hoy un fic Hetalia! Ultimamente hemos estado viendo la serie...**

**Yo: Y mi mente fujoshi se imagino varias cosas**

**Yuki: pero no hay lemon...o al menos eso quiero pensar xD**

**Yo: Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya, si fuera mio, habria grandiosos momentos yaoi...o al menos mas de los que ya hay**

**Yuki: Contiene dialogos de la serie, asi que luego no reclamen que porque usamos los dialogos...ok ahora si...AL FIC!**

* * *

Era el primer dia de la reunion del G8 y tenia que llegar tarde. Entro al edificio y corrio como rafaga a la sala de juntas. Nadie se dio cuenta de quien estaba corriendo o siquiera si alguien pasaba junto a ellos. Si. El era Matthew Williams, mejor conocido como Canada o el hermano menor de America. Era un chico rubio de ojos azules con un pequeño mechoncito en su cabeza. Usaba lentes lo que lo hacia ver lindo aunque nadie lo notara.

-Deberiamos empezar la reunion- dijo Japon

-Espera, Japon... Siento que algo falta- dijo Inglaterra

-Que sucede? Si se trata de tus amigos deben estar volando por ahi no?- contesto America a modo de burla

-¡No se trata de eso! Falta uno... Tenemos que ser 8, no?

A lo largo de pasillo se escuchaban las discusiones de los paises que deberian haber asistido, lo que le hizo pensar que habian empezado la reunion sin el.

-Yo siento que estan todos...- contesto Japon

-Yo estoy aqui!- dijo Italia

-Yo tambien creo que somos todos, pero deberiamos contarnos- sugirio Alemania

-¡Si yo estoy aqui el resto no importa!- dijo America

-Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro, Cinco, Seis, Siete... SOMOS SIETE!- exclamo Inglaterra

-No falta China?- pregunto Rusia

-No lo creo- contesto Francia

-El misterioso personaje que falta...Es como una pelicula de terror!- dijo Japon

-Ah... Tengo miedo!- dijo Italia

Acelero el paso y cuando se encontro en la puerta de la sala, simplemente la abrio. Se detuvo un momento tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Lo siento, me atrase- dijo el rubio algo sonrojado por el cansancio- Se me presento una urgencia...Me levante en la mañana y ya era mas de mediodia

-Ah...Lo estabamos esperando- dijo Japon algo confundido

-Todavia no han comenzado...No es asi?- contesto el rubio. Nadie contesto.

-_Quien es este tipo?-_ se preguntaron internamente los paises, excepto uno. Un tipo alto de cabello gris y ojos violetas solo miraba al chico como si fuera lo mas hermoso del mundo. La reunion empezo y al parecer nadie tomaba en cuenta a Canada. Parecia un cero a la izquierda. Pero cierta persona no dejaba de ver al canadiense con una mirada tierna. Rusia no despegaba sus ojos violetas de la cara del rubio.

-Que tanto ves Rusia?- pregunto America al notar que el ruso miraba "a la nada"

-Oh...nada...- contesto Rusia sin quitar su vista del canadiense

Al terminar la reunion, todos salieron dejando a Canada y a Rusia solos aunque pensaran que solo Rusia se habia quedado dentro de la sala. Se acerco a Canada y le sonrio.

-Hola! Soy Ivan Braginski...Tu quien eres? No te habia visto antes- pregunto el ruso

-Me llamo Matthew Williams... Y ya habia venido- dijo el canadiense con un tono de voz algo bajo

-No lo creo...Jamas hubiera pasado por alto a alguien tan lindo- dijo Ivan con una sonrisa sonrojando al instante a Matthew

-Gra-gracias...- dijo el rubio

-Quisieras ser uno con Rusia, da?- esa declaracion por parte del ojivioleta le cayo como balde de agua fria a Canada

-No...No lo creo-dijo el rubio para luego salir corriendo de la sala

-Eres tan lindo, Matvey...- se dijo Ivan con una sonrisa

Canada se dirigio a su casa. Cuando llego lo unico que podia haer era pensar en Rusia, la unica persona que lo habia notado hata ahora.

_Continuara!..._

* * *

**Yo: woohoo! Al fin! Esto es solo el prologo...Los capitulos seran mas largos**

**Yuki: CanadaxRusia! Que bonito! Pueden darnos ideas de como seguir la historia...**

**Yo: Pronto actualizare...Estoy en examenes y por lo que veo los maestros aprovechan para atarearnos**

**Yuki: Rusia dejara caer su ira sobre ellos... y la mestra de matematicas caera "accidentalmente" de las escaleras**

**Yo: No vas a matarla "accidentalmente" ¬¬...**

**Yuki: Que aguada ¬¬**

**Yo: Se que deberia estar actualizando mis otras historias pero como les dije cuando tengo una idea en la cabeza debo escribirla o si o no regresa xD**

**Yuki: En fin nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! Matta neeee!**


	2. San Valentin

**Yo: Konnichiwa!**

**Yuki: jojojo! Segundo capi!**

**Yo: Especial del 14 de febrero! Aproveche para hacerlo ya que mis examenes de primer parcial terminaron!**

**Yuki: Esperamos que les guste!**

**Yo: Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya, si fuera mio, Gato Italia tocaria mas seguido las bolitas de Gato Alemania! x3**

**Yuki: Perdon si esta mujer acaba de spoilearse a alguien... Es solo que ese capitulo la traumo**

**Yo: Que mas querias! Era la clara prueba de que Hetalia es 5% mas yaoi!**

**Yuki: Si tienes razon...**

**Yo: Oh por cierto! A partir de aqui uso los nombres humanos de los paises...Si tienen duda de quien es quien solo pregunten! Ocasionalmente usare los nombres normales :D**

**Yuki: Aqui hay un poquito de todas las parejas x3**

**Yo: Conozcan la nueva formula completamente comprobada! xD**

**Yuki: ah si? Cual?**

**Yo: Dia de los enamorados + Pais del amor = Regiones vitales de cualquier pais en peligro o_0**

* * *

No habian pasado mas de 3 juntas cuando Ivan ya le habia pedidio su celular, correo electronico, direccion e incluso el numero de su casa. Si no fuera porque Matthew no era curioso, juraria que el ruso estaba enamorado de el. Y no podia negarlo, Ivan Braginski no era para nada feo; es mas era demasiado guapo.

-привет Matvey- saludo el ruso con su tipica sonrisa

-_Bonjour_ Ivan- respondio el canadiense. Su curiosidad estaba empezando a aflorar. Nadie mas que Ivan lo habia saludado. Eso si podria catalogarse como raro

Todas las naciones comenzaron a llegar y como era de esperarse ninguno saludo a Matthew a excepcion de Francis.

-_Bonjour mon petit enfant!_- saludo Francis a Matthew

-_Hello_ Francis- contesto el rubio desconcertado al darse cuenta de que no solo Ivan sino tambien Francis lo habian saludado. La unica manera de que ellos lo hubieran saludado era que un extraterrestre los hubiera abducido- Tengo una pregunta...Acaso fuiste a casa de Alfred y hablaste con Tony?- pregunto el chico de lentes

-_Oh mon Dieu no_! Que acaso no puedo saludar a mi canadiense favorito- dijo el frances rodeando a Matt con un brazo provocando que un aura oscura rodeara a Ivan de inmediato

-_kolkolkolkol_- se escucho la queja del ruso que solo veia a Francis con ganas de matarlo y con su pipa en la mano. Pero todo se calmo cuando el hermano mayor del canadiense hablo.

-Hahahaha OK! Todos sentados- dijo el estadounidense para que segundos despues todos tomaran asiento- Como saben hoy es 14 de febrero-_ Idiota! Se le habia olvidado por completo ese dia! El estar pensando tanto en Ivan lo habia alejado de la realidad... Ahora, el hecho de que el frances le hubiera hablado tenia sentido._

-Si... Todos sabemos que es 14 de febrero...y eso que?- dijo Arthur para despues tomar un sorbo a su te

-Pues a eso voy!- grito Alfred- Yo el heroe he organizado una fiesta en mi casa y todos los paises que el heroe conoce estan invitados!

Todos, o mejor dicho America e Inglaterra, empezaron a pelear por dicha fiesta. Las demas naciones comenzaron a platicar acerca del mismo tema.

-Ve~! Doitsu! Quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta de America-san?- pregunto el italiano

-Si Italia...Ire contigo...- suspiro resignado el aleman. Ya que sabia de sobra que Feliciano no lo dejaria de molestar hasta que aceptara ir con el, asi que se ahorro los ruegos y fue directo al grano

Matthew aprovecho la gran discusion que se habia armado para escabullirse y salir de ahi ya que por la situacion que se presentaba, las regiones vitales del rubio estaban en peligro de ser invadidas por cierto frances pervertido. Francis se ponia como loco en esas fechas y al ser el Pais del Amor, era de esperarse. Puso en marcha su plan de huir pero cuando estuvo a 2 cm de salir, alguien aparecio detras de el y cubrio su boca, sacandolo de la sala de juntas en silencio.

-Aaaaa! _Please don't hurt me!- _decia el canadiense con los ojos cerrados mientras ponia a Kumajirou frente a el a modo de escudo

-Tranquilo... No te voy a hacer nada- Matt reconocio la voz en el acto. Abrio los ojos y se encontro con la figura de Ivan frente a el.

-Oh eres tu Ivan... Crei que era Francis

-Quisieras ir conmigo la fiesta de Alfred?- pregunto el ruso

-Cla-claro- contesto Matt algo nervioso por la invitacion

-Paso por ti a las 7, da?-

-S-si...te espero...- contesto el canadiense

-Nos vemos mas tarde entonces- dijo Ivan para luego plantarle un beso corto en los labios al rubio dejandolo mas rojo que los tomates de España

-Me...m-me b-b-be-be-so- balbuseaba Matthew mientras veia a su osito

-Quien eres?- pregunto Kumajirou ladeando la cabeza

-Soy Canada...- contesto Matthew sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar

* * *

Eran las 6:45 y Matthew estaba como loco intentando decidir si ir a la fiesta o si de plano dejar plantado a Ivan. La segunda era una opcion con pocas probailidades de dejar que el canadiense sobreviviera los minutos siguientes despues de decirsela al ruso, ya que sabia que negarle algo a Rusia era suicidio. Asi que no le quedo de otra mas que ir con el peligris a la fiesta. Como era de esperarse, Ivan llego exactamente a las 7 a recoger al hermano menor de Alfred.

La mayor parte del camino fue en silencio. Matt no dejaba de ver a Ivan. El ruso de la nada volteo y se encontro con los ojos azules del canadiense. Este se sonrojo y no se dio cuenta de que frente a el habia un poste en el que choco de lleno haciendo que uno de los cristales de sus lentes se rompiera mientras el caia al suelo.

-Ouch...- se quejo el rubio al tocar el frio suelo

-Estas bien, Matvey?- pregunto el ruso acercandose

-S-si...- dijo mientras frotaba su nariz que estaba roja por el golpe- Oh no...Mis lentes...- Matthew se sintio mal al ver uno de los cristales rotos

-No tienes porque usarlos- dijo el ruso

-Pe-pero Alfred se enojara conmigo...

-No importa lo que el piense...Ademas te ves mejor sin ellos- dijo Ivan sonriendole al canadiense de forma tierna

-E-en serio c-crees eso?

-Da! Tus ojos resaltan mas si no usas lentes!- contesto Ivan ayudandolo a levantarse- Tienes unos hermosos ojos..- dijo el ruso acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Matthew

-Gracias...- contesto el rubio para luego sonreirle al peligris. Este solo atino a darle un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el rostro del canadiense tomara todas las variaciones posibles del color rojo. Sin siquiera haberselo propuesto, Matthew se habia enamorado de Ivan.

Al llegar a casa de Alfred, este los recibio con una enorme sonrisa y por primera vez, Canada fue notado por su hermano.

-_Hello brother!- _saludo Al a su hermanito

-Ho-hola Alfred- contesto Matthew- espero no haber llegado tarde

-_Of course not!_ Pasen!- dijo el rubio mayor para luego dejar que su hermanito y el imponente Rusia pasaran

Dentro de la casa todos estaban pasando un buen rato. Heracles y Kiku estaban sentados en la sala conversando sobre gatos. Berwald cuidaba a Tino de las manos pervertidas de Francis. Feliks estaba con Toris en la cocina. Gilbert tomaba cerveza con su hermano Ludwig mientras que Antonio estaba con Feliciano y Lovino conversando acerca de pasta y tomates. Roderich estaba con Elizabeta escuchando todas las tonterias que decia Glbert e intentando frenar cualquier intento de la hungara de asesinar al prusiano con una sarten. Alfred comia hamburguesas como si no hubiera mañana y Arthur solo se limitaba a observarlo con algo de ternura mientras el heroe engullia su tan preciada comida chatarra.

-Dime West...has intentado algo con Ita-chan?- pregunto Gilbert

-No...

-No puede ser posible! El hermano menor del awesome yo no puede hacer nada con el lindo Ita-chan! jajajaja

-Callate de una vez...- dijo el aleman tomando un sorbo a su cerveza

-Y no planeas confesarle que tu eres Sacro hmfhfsfdadsg- Gilbert fue callado por la mano de Ludwig en un desesperado intento por no dejar que el albino revelara que el aleman era nada mas y nada menos que Sacro Imperio Romano **(N/A: Aceptemoslo...Todas queremos que sea SIR... ademas de solo verlo dices "Alemania es Sacro Imperio Romano que acaso no se dan cuenta!")**

-No hermano...No le voy a decir que yo soy esa persona- dijo Ludwig para luego tomar un poco de su bebida

-Pero es 14 de febrero! Incluso el awesome yo le va a pedir una cita al señorito!

-Si lo haces yo le confieso quien soy a Feliciano... Ah pero tambien debe aceptar la cita..

-De acuerdo...- dijo el albino dirigiendose donde estaba Roderich- Muy bien señorito! Sientete afortunado de que el awesome yo te esta pidiendo un awesome cita! Ahora sal conmigo y se mi awesome pareja!- el austriaco le dio un beso en los labios dejando de lado que Elizabeta estaba observando con un sarten en la mano. Gilbert estaba que no lo creia.

-Pudiste haber sido mas sutil...- dijo Roderich. Ludwig entonces supo que debia confesarle a Feliciano. Se acerco al italiano menor aun estando Lovino ahi.

-Alejate de mi hermano Macho Patatas!

-Lovi...Hay que dejarlos solos...- dijo el español tomando a Lovino y saliendo de ahi

-Emmm... Italia yo... tengo que decirte algo

-Ve~! Claro Doitsu! Que pasa?- dijo el chico con su tipica sonrisa

-Yo...Yo...soy...

-Tu eres Ludwig, ve!

-No tarado no es eso!...Yo soy...Sacro Imperio Romano!- solto el aleman de un solo golpe. Feliciano se quedo sin habla. De repente, algunas lagrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos y una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Entonces se lanzo a Ludwig y lo abrazo fuertemente llorando de felicidad.

-Te extrañe mucho...- susurro Feliciano

-Perdon por creer que eras una niña...

-No importa...- dijo Feliciano para despues darle un dulce beso en los labios a Ludwig.

Mientras del otro lado de la habitacion, a Antonio le habia dado por jalar el mechoncito de Lovino mientras que Feliciano reia al ver la cara toda roja de su hermano. De repente, toda la atencion se centro en Matthew que habia entrado con Ivan extrañamente tomados de la mano. Por primera vez, el canadiense sabia lo que se sentia ser observado. Un sutil sonrojo adorno sus mejillas y luego sonrio a todos los que estaban en la fiesta. Se sentia bien tener la atencion de todos por una vez en la vida.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Ivan

-S-si estoy bi-bien- contesto el rubio

-Entonces porque estas tan rojo?- pregunto el ruso poniendo una mano sobre la frente de Matthew sonrojandolo mas

-Es que...se siente raro que todos te observen...- contesto el chico

-Tranquilo estaras bien, da- dijo Ivan jalando el pequeño mechon de cabello de Canada a modo de juego

-No...no lo hagas...aqui no...- susurraba Matt entre jadeos

-No me digas que tu mechoncito hace lo mismo que el de Ita-chan y Romano, da?- pregunto el ruso sonriendo

-S-si, no lo jales mas por favor...

-De acuerdo...- contesto Ivan dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla al chico, provocando que Francis se pusiera rojo de la emocion. Su pequeño Matthew estaba creciendo.

Ivan salio con el rubio al patio trasero. Hacia algo de viento pero nada que ellos no pudieran soportar. Se recostaron en el cesped observando las estrellas.

-Sabes...esta es la primera vez que alguien nota que existo...Ni siquiera mi hermano se da cuenta de que estoy aqui- dijo Matthew

-Es dificil no hacerle caso a algo tan lindo- dijo Ivan

-Que te hizo fijarte en mi?- solto el canadiense sentandose

-Tu voz...El dia que llegaste tarde a la junta yo estaba distraido...y simplemente al escucharte entrar me di cuenta de que me habia perdido de mucho al no conocerte- dijo el ruso sonrojando a Matthew- Ademas...- continuo sentandose- eres el unico que no piensa que soy malo- dijo Ivan sonriendo

Matthew entonces lo abrazo. Ivan al sentirlo, correspondio el abrazo dejando que Matthew hundiera su rostro en el pecho del mayor. Ivan volteo hacia la puerta y vio a las demas naciones de fisgones en la puerta. Un aura oscura comenzo a rodearle. Francis entonces lanzo una rosa que cayo justo al lado del ruso. El aura entonces desaparecio e Ivan tomo entre sus manos la rosa.

-Matvey...- susurro el ruso levantadose junto con el canadiense

-Si?

-Saldrias conmigo? Da?- pregunto Ivan mostrandole la rosa y sonriendole tiernamente. Matthew se puso mas rojo que antes

- Si...- contesto el rubio. Ivan entonces tomo delicadamente el rostro de Matt entre sus manos y lo beso. Elizabeta saco su camara de su vestido y comenzo a tomar fotos mientras Kiku tomaba algunas notas. Alfred sonrio mientras tomaba la mano de Arthur. Antonio abrazo a Romano y le beso la mejilla. Feliciano puso su cabeza en el hombro de Ludwig al tiempo que lo abrazaba. Gilbert tomo la mano de Roderich algo sonrojado. Heracles beso a Kiku justo cuando termino de tomar notas. Toris abrazo a Feliks por la cintura y puso su menton en el hombro del ultimo. Berwald y Tino habian desaparecido de la nada. Francis y Elizabeta saltaban de felicidad.

-Solo confien en mi! Soy el pais del_ amour!- _grito Francis con una rosa en la mano y sonriendole a los demas paises

Esa noche Matthew encontro a la persona perfecta para el. Rusia podria ser conocido como el pais mas cruel y frio pero Canada habia logrado encontrar la parte calida y tierna dentro de el.

_ Continuara!..._

* * *

**Yo: Me gusto! a ustedes no?**

**Yuki: Si no les gusta el CanadaxRusia yo creo que lo odiaron**

**Yo: xD pero todos pueden cambiar de opinion**

**Yuki: Si tienes razon...**

**Yo: Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**

**Yuki: Sayonara!**

**Yo: Talvez en el otro si ponga lemon...Ustedes que dicen?**

**Yuki: Uno al estilo Canada (tierno y lleno de arcoiris) o uno al estilo Rusia (tierno pero salvaje)**

**Yo: Dejen sus reviews con su voto! yay!**

**Yuki: Mata ne!**


	3. Engaños

**Yo: Privet! Se que no tengo perdon de Jashin por tardarme tanto! T_T Lo siento!**

**Yuki: Tantos examenes y tareas la tienen muy estresada...ademas de que la inspiracion se le va en una novela que tiene que hacer de tarea**

**Yo: Y lo peor es que no paso de la primera hoja! Voy a morir!**

**Yuki: Tranquila... ya falta poco para que se acabe tu semestre**

**Yo: Si y luego me tendre que meter a trabajar ¬¬ odio esto**

**Yuki: Oh bueno...tu sigue con tus problemas... Hetalia no es nuestro...es de Himaruya-san que gracias a Jashin-sama esta vivo!**

**Yo: Disfruten el fic!**

* * *

Matthew ya llevaba varias semanas saliendo con Ivan. Francis le dio varios consejos para que el ruso no se alejara de su lado, aunque eso no fue necesario. El canadiense fue la única persona en llegar al corazón de Ivan y descubrir algo que los demás nunca se hubieran atrevido siquiera a investigar: el lado tierno de Rusia. Pero eso no duraría por mucho tiempo.

Todos los países estaban enterados de su relación. Pero había uno en especifico que aborrecia eso mas que a nada. Natasha, mejor conocida como Bielorrusia, se puso celosa de lo que había entre su hermano y el canadiense. Ella se propuso terminar con esa relación asi tuviera que matar a Matthew. Ella se habia enterado el dia despues de la cena de Estados Unidos, al verlos salir de la junta tomados de las manos. Estaba mas que celosa de aquella relacion al no ser ella la que estuviera tomando la mano de su hermano.

Ivan se sentaba junto al rubio todos los días en las juntas y a los ojos de las demás naciones eso era demasiado lindo.

-Y como les iba diciendo…. Deberíamos inventar un héroe que acabe con el calentamiento global- decía Alfred

-Eso es tan estúpido! Solo a ti se te ocurre!- reprochaba Arthur

-Callate cejotas!

-_Yankee _emancipado!

-_Fuck you!_

_-No, fuck you!_

Mientras todos se peleaban, Ivan y Matthew se tomaban de las manos por debajo de la mesa. Reian por la pelea entre Alfred y Arthur, esos dos parecian un matrimonio de los buenos o al menos estaban cerca de serlo ya que en el dedo de Arthur habia un anillo de compromiso que al parecer Alfred le habia dado la noche de la cena. Una vez terminada la junta, en la cual no se resolvio un solo problema, todos se fueron directo a sus casas, excepto Matthew. El se fue a la casa de Ivan por una invitacion de este ultimo. De nuevo salieron tomados de las manos mientras detras de ellos Francis lanzaba corazoncitos a ellos 2.

-_Mon petit Matthiu! _Mi pequeño Matthew esta creciendo!- decia el frances con cascaditas en los ojos

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Ivan, Matthew se dio cuenta de que hacia un frio tan terrible que Kumajirou se metio dentro del abrigo del canadiense. La casa de Ivan era extremadamente grande. Cuando entraron, el frio comenzo a sentirse mas. Ivan encendio la chimenea y le extendio una manta al rubio al ver que literalmente se estaba congelando. El frio en Canada no era el mismo que en Rusia pero de alguna forma el de lentes estaba acostumbrado a tal clima pero este cambio drasticamente debido a que en Rusia era invierno. Ivan se dio cuenta de eso y se quito su bufanda poniendola alrededor del cuello del canadiense. El trozo de tela tenia un ligero aroma a Vodka y a chocolate.

-I-ivan...que estas haciendo- pregunto el rubio

-Te estabas congelando- dijo el ruso

-P-pero esto es tuyo- Matthew hizo ademan de quitarse la bufanda para devolversela a Ivan pero este solo tomo la mano del menor y le sonrio

-Ahora es tuya, da- contesto el ruso dandole un beso en la mejilla al canadiense para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina. Despues de un rato, llego con una botella de vodka en una mano y una taza de chocolate caliente que le dio a Matthew.

-Esto te calentara un poco- dijo Ivan con una sonrisa

-Ivan...Tu...me odias?- pregunto Matthew

-Eh?- dijo el albino algo sorprendido- Porque preguntas eso Matvey?

-Es que cada vez que me confunden con mi hermano, siento como si me odiaran a mi...y no a el- dijo el rubio con algunas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas

-Yo nunca te confundiria con tu hermano- dijo Ivan tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Matthew

-En serio? Tu serias el unico- dijo el canadiense llorando aun mas

-Sabes cual es la diferencia entre tu hermano y tu?-pregunto el ruso limpiando las lagrimas de Matt

-Que yo no soy un heroe?-

-No...Que tu si eres lindo- dijo Ivan para luego besar tiernamente al rubio. Matthew se sorprendio al principio pero despues correspondio el beso. Ivan nuca lo habia besado de esa forma tan tierna. Por lo general eran besos cortos o un simple roce de labios. Pero ahora era diferente. Cerro los ojos despacio y llevo sus manos a la nuca del ruso para profundizar aun mas el beso. La botella de vodka y la taza de chocolate habian quedado sobre una mesita. Ivan comenzo a levantar la playera que el canadiense traia y colo sus manos enguantadas a tocar el pecho del rubio. Al sentir las manos de Ivan en su pecho Matthew solto un ligero gemido en los labios del ruso que aprovecho esto para colar su lengua en la boca del menor. Pronto Matthew cayo en cuenta de que todo se estaba saliendo de control pero en esos momentos su mente no respondia. Las caricias que le propinaba el ruso eran demasiado para que el cuerpo del rubio se apartara.

-Matvey...quieres ser uno conmigo?- susurro el ruso en el oido del menor, causandole escalofrios

-S-si Ivan...si quiero- y dicho esto se lanzo a devorar los labios del sovietico. Ivan comenzo a desvestir a Matthew mientras lo besaba con ternura. El rubio hacia lo mismo con el albino solo que las manos le temblaban un poco. No sabia si era por el frio o por los nervios.

Ivan tomo las manos de Matthew y las puso sobre la cabeza de este entrelazando sus dedos. Comenzo a besar el cuello del menor dejando ligeras marcas y sacandole varios gemidos. Una de las manos de Ivan se colo en el pantalon de Matthew comenzando a masajear su miembro con suavidad.

-Ahh...I-ivan...-los gemidos del rubio se hacian cada vez mas frecuentes. Ya no era mas el canadiense timido e ignorado. Tomo a Ivan por el cuello y comenzo a besarlo con pasion deshaciendose de la ropa del ruso lo mas rapido que podia. Ivan no pudo resistir mucho y levo uno de sus dedos a la entrada de Matthew haciendo que a este le recorriera un escalofrio por toda la espalda. Una pequeña lagrima salio de uno de sus ojos. Se mordio el labio inferior para aminorar el dolor pero pronto este volvio a aparecer cuando Ivan introdujo el segundo dedo comenzando a moverlos con lentitud en el interior del canadiense

-Matvey...no puedo aguantar mas...se uno conmigo ahora..-susurro Ivan al oido del rubio sin cesar sus movimientos

-I-ivan...hazlo ahora..- y dicho esto, el ruso saco sus dedos del interior del canadiense posiciono entre sus piernas, tomo sus muslos y comenzo a penetrarlo despacio para evitarle el dolor. Matthew mordio su dedo indice para evitar gritar. Ivan se detuvo cuando hubo entrado por completo, esperando que el rubio se acostumbrara. El canadiense movio un poco las caderas para indicarle al ruso que podia seguir haciendo que este ultimo comenzara con embestidas lentas que poco a poco fueron aumentando de velocidad. Debido al frio que hacia afuera los cristales se empañaron cubriendo a la persona que estaba espiando a Ivan y Matthew.

Fuera de la casa, estaba Natasha, viendo como su hermano se unia con el canadiense. La rabia la invadio en ese momento, apreto los puños con fuerza y golpeo el suelo haciendose daño. Queria entrar y matar al canadiense ahi mismo pero sabia que si lo hacia la ira de su hermano seria tal que no viviria para contarlo. Si queria separarlos, debia esperar a que el rubio estuviera solo para poder llevar a cabo su plan.

* * *

Al otro dia, ambos salieron de la casa de Ivan muy temprano debido a que tenian que ir a otra de las tediosas juntas en casa de Alfred. Matthew desde que salieron de casa del ruso sintio como si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo pero decidio ignorarlo ya que probablemente podria preocupar al ojivioleta. La junta tomo el camino de siempre. Alfred, Arthur y Francis peleando, Feliciano abrazando a Ludwig, este ultimo calmando las peleas para luego ser ignorado, Yao intentando calmar a todos con comida, Ivan tomando la mano de Mathew y Kiku tomando fotos sin parar. Al canadiense le habia vuelto ese escalofrio, el sentia que alguien lo estaba observando... Y no dejaba de sentir una mirada penetrante en la nuca. Espero a que la junta terminara para contarle a Ivan pero este habia desaparecido dejando una nota en la mesa

"_Tuve que salir rapido. Habia un problema en casa. Te veo mas tarde, da! Proshchaite! Ya lyublyu tebya*"_

Matthew solto un suspiro y se dispuso a salir de la sala pero justo cuando estaba por salir una chica vestida de azul se puso frente a el. La hermana menor de Ivan, Natasha, estaba frente a Matthew con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro como las que el ruso siempre mostraba.

-_B-bonjour_ Natasha...- el rubio saludo a la chica con su tipico tono bajito

-_P__ryvitannie Matthew -_ Natasha se acerco lentamente al canadiense sin quitar su sonrisa de rostro -Que tal te va?

-M-muy bien...- al rubio le daba algo de miedo estar en la misma habitacion que la hermana de Ivan. Si algo sabia de ella, era que siempre cargaba con un cuchillo a donde fuese que ella estuviera, cosa que a Matt no le daba muy buena espina

-Volvio a hacer lo mismo...-susurro Natasha lo suficientemente alto para que el rubio la escuchara

-Eh? D-de que hablas?- Matthew no entendio a que se referia la bielorrusa con esa frase.

-Si...siempre hace lo mismo...despues de hacer a algun pais uno con el, deja una nota diciendo que tiene cosas que hacer o que se yo y se va a buscar a alguien mas...y tu caiste redondito -Natasha sonrio para sus adentros al ver la cara del canadiense

-Ivan...el no puede...no pudo hacer eso...- el rubio apreto los puños arrugando la nota que tenia en una de sus manos- El no...el no haria eso...-intentaba retener las lagrimas pero simplemente le era imposible

-Ahi tienes la prueba...-la chica señalo la nota en la mano del rubio dandole a entender que debia creerle a ella y no al ruso. Matthew no soporto mas y salio de la habitacion corriendo, dejando la nota tirada en el suelo. El dolor no lo dejaba pensar con claridad y no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que estaba a su alrededor. Siguio corriendo y en el camino se topo con Ivan.

-Matvey! A donde vas? -el ruso se dio cuenta de las lagrimas del rubio y se preocupo -Matvey...que tienes? Estas bien? dime que te pasa, da? -Ivan abrazo al canadiense con fuerza pero este se solto bruscamente

-No me toques! -por primera vez, el rubio levanto la voz. Con lagrimas en los ojos, levanto la mirada y vio a Ivan con un odio indescriptible -No me vuelvas a tocar...no quiero volver a verte nunca! - Matthew comenzo a correr pero el brazo de Ivan lo detuvo

-Porque? Que fue lo que hice? -Su mejilla ardio repentinamente. Matthew le habia dado una bofetada que resono en todo el pasillo, haciendo que las demas naciones fueran a ver que pasaba. El rostro del canadiense estaba cubierto de lagrimas y en sus ojos se podia ver el odio acumulado

-Debi darme cuenta al principio...debi saber que me usarias... _Je vois hais! _- el rubio salio corriendo hacia su casa, esquivando a todo aquel que podia. La expresion de Ivan era una mezcla de confusion y dolor, no solo por lo que Matt le habia dicho, sino por las ultimas palabras que le dijo. De repente, el ruso cayo de rodillas al suelo y miro sin expresion alguna. Estuvo ahi un buen rato, luego se levanto cual zombie y se dirigio a su casa. Su corazon estaba hecho pedazos.

Mientras, dentro de la sala de juntas, Natasha guardaba la nota que habia tenido Mathhew hace unos momentos. Su plan habia salido tal y como lo habia esperado, ahora solo quedaba deshacerse de la molestia canadiense de una vez por todas.

-Al fin estaremos juntos nii-san...- dijo en un susurro inaudible y luego salio sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

En cuanto Matt llego a su casa abrazo a su oso y se lanzo sobre la cama, dejando salir todo su dolor. Kumajirou le limpio las lagrimas con la lengua y se acomodo en su pecho.

-Quien eres?- pregunto el osito

-Soy Canada...- su voz se quebro y abrazo a Kumajirou lo mas fuerte que pudo para luego llorar hasta quedarse dormido. Su corazon estaba hecho pedazos...

* * *

**Yo: Y sigo con lo mismo... Lo siento! Es muy corto! El proximo yo creo que va a ser el ultimo capi...asi que les prometo que va a ser mas largo que esto**

**Yuki: Agradecemos a todos los que nos dejaron reviews! Nos impulsan a seguir escribiendo**

**Yo: Y un agradecimiento especial a **_KariDei Uchiha _**por ayudarme en mis momentos de bloqueo! Spasibo!**

**Yuki: Nos vemos en el proximo capi!**

**Yo: Proshchaite!**


	4. Peligro

**Yo: Ciao! Se que no tengo perdon de Jashin por tardarme tanto! T_T Lo siento!**

**Yuki: La negrean en el trabajo xD**

**Yo: Buaaaa! Quiero morir!**

**Yuki: Tranquila... solo son 2 semanas**

**Yo: Si y luego tendre que entrar a clases... Odio esto! T^T **

**Yuki: Oh bueno...tu sigue con tus problemas... Hetalia no es nuestro...es de Himaruya-san**

* * *

_Flashback_

_1 de Julio- Cumpleaños de Matthew Williams_

_Hoy es el cumpleaños de Matthew. Pero para todos los demas es solo un dia mas. Nadie lo nota y nunca lo hara por una sola razón...El es Canadá... El hermano menor del gran Estados Unidos. Todos lo ignoraban ese dia, excepto por alguien que ni siquiera el sabia quien era. Todos los años recibia un regalo de alguien, pero a pesar de la infinidad de pistas nunca daba con la persona que le mandaba esas sorpresas. Hasta que un buen dia dio con la respuesta y sin siquiera proponerselo_

_Ese 1 de julio, como de costumbre, todos se habian olvidado de su cumpleaños, incluyendo a Alfred y Francis. Pero ya no le dolia en lo mas minimo, podria decirse que ya estaba acostrumbrado. Todos los años a la misma hora llegaba el regalo de esa persona desconocida. Salio al buzon y reviso, pero esta vez no habia absolutamente nada dentro del buzon. Se desilusiono un poco pero al momento de cerrar el buzon una pequeña notita saio. Matthew la levanto y leyo lo que decia: " Voltea". Al principio no entendio, pero hizo lo que la notita decia encontrandose al instante con unos hermosos ojos violeta._

_-S Dnem Rozhdeniya Matvey- Ivan estaba detras de Matthew esperando a que este leyera la notita- Le gusto su regalo a Matvey, da?- el canadiense no sabia como responder. Despues de tanto tiempo sin saber quien le habia mandado todos esos regalos, ahora esa persona aparecia frente a el, con esa tipica sonrisa dulce adornando su rostro._

_-O-oui... Thank you, Ivan... - el rubio estaba que no podia creerlo... Alguien lo habia notado... Alguien de entre todas las naciones se habia dado cuenta de que existia. _

_Fin Flashback_

Ese momento habia quedado olvidado en su mente, tal como los demas lo habian olvidado... Tal como Ivan lo habia olvidado. No podia reprimir el dolor que sentia en ese momento. La unica persona que se habia dado cuenta de su existencia ahora lo habia cambiado por alguien mas, su hermano talvez... Con eso de que siempre lo confundian con Alfred. Abrazo la almohada a su pecho con fuerza llorando a mares sobre esta. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, lo habia estado haciendo desde 2 dias antes. No podia con el dolor. En esos 2 dias penso en tomar un arma y volarse la cabeza, pero le tenia tanto miedo a morir que esas ideas desaparecieron de su cabeza en un instante.

.

.

.

.

Ivan no sabia lo que estaba pasando. Matthew no habia ido a las juntas, no contestaba sus llamadas y cada vez que iba a visitarlo lo unico que recibia eran gruñidos del pequeño oso y la puerta azotada con fuerza en su cara. No entendia el porque de la actitud del rubio.

Varias veces intento hablar con el pero el resultado era siempre era el mismo... Palabras de total desprecio por parte del canadiense. Ya no aguantaba mas. Si no arreglaba las cosas con Matthwe seguramente terminaria volviendose loco. Tomo su abrigo y se dispuso a salir cuando de la nada aparecio Natasha impidiendole salir.

-He-hermana... Q-que haces aqui...- dijo Ivan poniendose en posicion para escapar si fuese necesario

-A donde vas?- pregunto Natasha con su tono sombrio

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa...- contesto Ivan dejando el temor atras

-Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa, nii-san- dijo ella mientras aparecia su aura asesina, causandole un poco de miedo al mayor- Es ese rubio hermano de Alfred cierto?- ella se ponia mas y mas celosa al pensar que esa era la razon por la que su hermano estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos

-Y si asi fuera... A ti no te incumbe- dijo tomando la perilla y girandola para salir, pero en ese momento sintio un golpe en la cabeza cayendo al suelo inconsciente. Natasha habia tomado el grifo y habia golpeado al ruso con el dejandolo desmayado en el suelo. Ella tomo a Ivan y lo arrastro a su habitacion, cargandolo como pudo y dejandolo sobre la cama. El ruso comenzo a despertar y al ver a Natasha parada en el umbral de la puerta el miedo regreso.

-He-hermana... Que haces?- pregunto el ruso con el miedo plasmado en su mirada

-Deshaciendome de los obstaculos- dijo ella para despues cerrar la puerta con llave, dejando a Ivan encerrado dentro

-Natasha! Dejame salir! kolkolkolkolkol- gritaba el ruso golpeando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas pero al parecer esta no cederia. Se comenzo a preocupar. A que se referia Natasha con "Deshacerse de los obstaculos"? Recordo su conversacion anterior con ella y un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda.

-Matvey...- susurro pensando en las cosas que podria hacer su hermana con su amado canadiense

* * *

El rubio estaba en su casa comiendo unos deliciosos hot cakes con miel de maple cuando de repente escucho como tocaban el timbre. Con algo de fastidio porque interrumpieron su desayuno se levanto a abrir la puerta, pero no encontro nada. Bajo la mirada y vio un pequeño sobre con el escudo de Rusia. Se mordio el labio inferior intentando retener el deseo de abrir ese sobre, cosa que fue totalmente en vano. Entro a la casa y sin pensarlo 2 veces abrio el sobre, encontrandose con una carta que comenzo a leer en el acto

"_Privet Matvey!_

_Se que no quieres verme pero necesito hablar contigo... Quiero que aclaremos este asunto... No puedo vivir pensando que me odias_

_Si no deseas hablar, yo lo entiendo pero si quieres que hablemos te esperare en mi casa, da?_

_Proshchaite!  
Ivan " _

Matthew se debatia entre si debia ir o no. No queria sufrir otra decepcion pero al mismo tiempo queria saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Tardo un poco en decidir pero al final opto por ir a la casa de Ivan. Fue a su habitacion y se puso su abrigo. Volteo hacia abajo y vio a su fiel osito parado junto a el.

-Voy a salir, kumakitchi... Regreso despues- dijo acariciando al oso en la cabeza

-Quien eres?- pregunto Kumajirou ladeando la cabeza

-Soy Canada...- dijo Matthew despues de lanzar un suspiro

* * *

Mientras tanto, Natasha estaba preparando la trampa para el canadiense. Sabia de sobra que el rubio haria caso de su carta falsa e iria a casa de Ivan a aclarar las cosas. Ella tenia todo calculado para deshacerse del rubio y al fin tener a Ivan para ella sola. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que alguien tocara la puerta de la enorme casa. Ivan que aun estaba encerrado en el cuerto escucho los golpes, y se asomo por la ventana para ver quien habia ido a su casa. Casi se le va el aliento al ver a Matthew parado frente a su puerta con esa linda sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Ahora ya sabia lo que estaba pasando. Cuando su hermana dijo deshacerse de los obstaculos se referia a deshacerse de Matthew a como diera lugar. Sabia que Natasha era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de casarse con el y eso no le gustaba para nada. Vio a Matthew entrar y su corazon comenzo a latir con mas fuerza por la desesperacion que sentia.

Abajo, Natasha habia abierto la puerta dejando pasar al canadiense, para despues cerrar con llave la puerta. Su mirada era fria e inspiraba un miedo bastante grande.

-_B-bonjour_ Natasha... No has v-visto a I-ivan?- pregunto el canadiense algo asustado por la chica

-Para que lo necesitas...-pregunto la chica secamente acercandose poco a poco al rubio

-Re-recibi una carta que decia q-que viniera y pues...-no termino de hablar cuando sintio algo filoso en su costado derecho. La chica habia enterrado un cuchillo en ese lugar hiriendo a Matthew. Este no pudo mas que lanzar un grito de dolor y caer al suelo con la ropa cubierta de sangre y una mano en la herida intentando detener el sangrado.

Ivan escucho el grito del menor, y sacando fuerzas derribo la puerta corriendo hasta la sala donde encontro a Matthew tirado en el suelo en un charco de sangre.

-Matvey!- grito el ruso yendo hacia el rubio pero su hermana se puso frente a el antes de que lograra llegar con el

-Ahora podemos casarnos, nii-san- dijo ella con su voz tetrica y con un aura oscura creciendo detras de ella

-V-vete!- gritaba Ivan intentando zafarse para poder ayudar al pobre canadiense

-Casate, casate, casate, casate- decia la chica acercandose mas a su hermano. En un movimiento rapido, el ruso empujo con tanta fuerza a Natasha, que esta fue a dar directo a la pared dejandola incosciente. Ivan aprovecho y corrio hacia Matthew que estaba mas palido que antes.

-Matvey... Estas bien?- sabia que esa pregunta se contestaba sola de tan solo ver al chico

-I-ivan...-intentaba hablar Matthew- Queria hablar contigo...

-Matvey no debe hablar, da?- susurraba el ruso con lagrimas en los ojos- _Ya tebya lyublyu Matvey..._

_-_Nii-san...-dijo la bielorrusa levantandose y caminando peligrosamente hacia Ivan- Casate, casate, casate, casate- decia la chica con un aura malvada creciendo alrededor de ella

Ivan se levanto, dejando a Matthew detras de el para evitar que Natasha pudiese hacerle daño. La chica se acercaba peligrosamente y el ruso no podia pensar en otra cosa que en el canadiense herido en el suelo que aunque no fuera una herida de gravedad, se le veia bastante debil. Ivan bajo la mirada hacia donde estaba el rubio, cosa que aprovecho Natasha para sacar un arma, apuntando directo hacia Ivan.

-Nii-san... Si yo no puedo tenerte nadie podra... -dijo con la voz mas tetrica que tenia, con el arma en alto y dispuesta a disparar en cuanto su hermano se distrajera.

-Natasha... Detente ahora mismo... -amenazo Ivan, con una tenebrosa aura detras de el, creciendo a cada momento, mas la bielorrusa no retrocedio un solo centimetro. Ella quito el seguro, y apunto.

-No Ivan!- fue lo unico que el ruso pudo escuchar antes del disparo. Un segundo... Solo un segundo habia bastado para que el cayera en cuenta de lo que habia pasado...

* * *

**Yo: Sii! Al fin pude terminar el capitulo! Aunque sigue siendo cortito****... Pero apuesto a que los deje con la intriga owo**

**Yuki: Deberias buscar tiempo libre en tu trabajo y seguir con los demas fics!**

**Yo: Lo se pero se la pasan vigilandome... Asi que no tengo tiempo libre...**

**Yuki: Pfff... Como sea...**

**Yo: Gracias a todos por los reviews! x3 Me hacen feliz! Aunque no hayan sido muchos**

**Yuki: El proximo capitulo es el ultimo T_T Y ya esta hecho pero tenemos una condicion...**

**Yo: Tendre que aplicar la "amenaza" de reviews... xD ok no ._.**

**Yuki: Solo los esperamos :D Y esperamos poder subir el ultimo capi pronto cofcofcuandotengatiempocofcof**

**Yo: Espero que hayan podido leer mis nuevos fics :D Cosas que salen de mi retorcida mente xD Ademas de que saco mas y mas fics en lugar de terminar los que tengo pendientes owo Soy una desobligada ._. Pero en fin... **

**Sabemos que quieres dar click en ese botoncito tan lindo x3**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Te amo

Al fin logré terminar este fic :D Después de más de un año de no mover nada aquí, al fin pude terminar. Espero que no me quieran linchar por tardar tanto, pero tenía que sacar inspiración de algún lado, y ahora al fin salió. Los quiero, disfruten el último capítulo.

**Advertencia: **Muerte de un personaje, sangre, y otras cosas(?)

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Lo vio todo en cámara lenta. Ella tirando del gatillo, Matthew corriendo hacia Iván e interponiéndose. Sangre, un desgarrador grito proveniente de la garganta del canadiense, su expresión de horror al sentir un espeso líquido color carmín resbalar por su barbilla. Silencio.

—¡Matvey!—Gritó el ruso, quedándose incluso sin voz al tiempo que tomaba al rubio entre sus brazos. Éste tenía su mano puesta en su pecho, sobre una herida de bala realmente grave.

Natasha sonrió.

—Hermano~ Ahora sí podemos estar juntos por siempre~ —Canturreó ella con una sonrisa maniaca y expresión por demás desquiciada. Aquella aura tan característica del ruso comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, haciéndose más y más grande mientras su hermana menor se acercaba.

Ella moriría, definitivamente moriría. Dejo a Matthew con cuidado en el suelo, levantándose y acercándose también a la rubia, quien no hizo más que detenerse en seco. Estaba asustada. Jamás vio a su hermano de esa manera. La misma expresión seria, la misma aura asesina, la misma sonrisa sádica que ella ponía cuando lo tenía cerca. El terror recorría todo su cuerpo hasta la más fina hebra de su cabello.

—Kolkolkolkol…—Y apenas aquel canto escapó de los labios de su hermano, ella supo que estaba perdida. No tuvo ni tiempo de huir cuando él ya la había tomado del cuello, cortándole la respiración.

—H-hermano… B-bájame… —Pero el ruso hizo todo lo contrario. Ella luchaba por soltarse, pero todo era en vano. Poco a poco, la mano del soviético se fue cerrando sobre el pequeño y delicado cuello de la bielorrusa hasta casi dejarla sin aire. Luego, un fuere dolor en su espalda se hizo presente al momento de chocar con una pared. Iván a había golpeado con tal fuerza que logró romperle una costilla. Natasha no podía moverse.

—Vas a pagar caro… Quiero ver tu rostro de desesperación cuando estés pidiéndome piedad…—Espetó el mayor con una mirada asesina. Todo ocurrió más rápido de lo que esperó, pues de un momento a otro, la bielorrusa estaba sobre un charco de sangre, muerta.

—I-iván...—Escuchó aquella dulce voz a lo lejos. Matthew empeoraba a cada segundo. Su pequeño osito intentaba mantenerlo despierto, pues el canadiense estaba comenzando a perder fuerzas.

—N-no hables, Matvey, da? Pronto vendrán a ayudarte y vamos a vivir juntos en Rusia, da? —El ruso ya no podía ni siquiera contener sus lágrimas. Estaba completamente asustado por lo que pudiera pasar con su amado canadiense.

—Iván… No llores, s'il vous plait… No me gusta verte llorar…—Susurró, acariciando con una suavidad enorme la mejilla ensangrentada del ojivioleta, limpiando sus lágrimas con delicadeza—. D-dile a Alfred q-que no…haga estupideces…—Y eso ya no le gustó. El canadiense se estaba despidiendo. ¡Maldición se estaba despidiendo!

—Matvey… Por favor, resiste un poco más… Resiste…—Ya no podía retener sus lágrimas y éstas caían sobre el rostro del menor.

—Perdón…por…ha-haberle creído más…a Natasha que a ti…—Musitó con los ojos entrecerrados y a pesar del dolor, su sonrisa seguía tan radiante como siempre.

—No hay nada que perdonarte…—Le respondió en un hilo de voz.

—Iván… Je t'aime… Prométeme que no llorarás por mi…—Iván asintió a las palabras del menor. Como pudo, el canadiense se acercó a besar los labios del ruso, temblando. Lo logró. Depositó un pequeño y casto beso en los labios de Iván, tan dulce como la primera vez que lo besó. Iván correspondió, abrazándolo con fuerza e ignorando el hecho de que se mancharía con la sangre del menor. Matthew se separó de repente, dejando caer su mano sin vida a un costado, provocando la desesperación en el ruso.

—Nyet… Nyet! ¡Matthew, despierta! ¡Tienes que despertar!— Pero no iba a ocurrir. —Debes despertar… Tú mismo le dirás al gordo que no haga estupideces, por favor, Matthew, despierta…—Lo abrazó contra su pecho, llorando como nunca, incluso más que cuando era un niño. Lo había perdido. Perdió a la persona más importante en su vida y todo por un malentendido. No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero lo separaron de Matthew en pocos minutos, Alfred sujetándolo por detrás para evitar que hiciera alguna locura. Sólo recordaba sus gritos desesperados pidiendo que le regresaran al canadiense, que no lo alejaran de él. No pudo hacer nada más.

Los meses pasaron. Iván iba casi diario al cementerio, deteniéndose frente a una tumba. En aquella lápida estaba grabado el nombre de Matthew Williams. Suspiró. Sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta. Quería llorar, siempre que iba a ese lugar, las ganas de llorar lo invadían. Pero no quería romper la promesa que le hizo a Matthew. Dejó un girasol recién cortado en la tumba, misma que tenía ya varios más alrededor, y sonrió.

—Lyublyu tebya…—Susurró de nuevo, tal como el día anterior, y el anterior, y el anterior. Decía eso a diario. Decía esas palabras como si el rubio todavía siguiera vivo, como si pudiese escucharlo. Aunque sabía que en algún lugar, su Matvey lo estaba escuchando. Y le respondía con las mismas palabras en francés. Y también en inglés.

_**Je t'aime… I love you, Iván… **_

* * *

Después de siglos, puedo decir que éste fic queda oficialmente terminado. Lamento haberles hecho esperar tanto, pero perdí inspiración con esta pareja hace mucho y acaba de regresar gracias a iTunes. Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios, tomatazos, botellas de vodka u osos polares. Grellicious out, DEATH~!


End file.
